familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Happy Valley, Oregon
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 13903 |population_density_km2 = 648.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 1679.1 |population_note = |population_metro = |population_urban = |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = Pacific |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates = |elevation_m = 151.5 |elevation_ft = 497 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 97086 |area_code = 503 and 971 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 41-32050 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1136354 |website = www.happyvalleyor.gov |footnotes = }} Happy Valley is a city in Clackamas County, Oregon, United States. The population was 13,903 at the 2010 census. History Happy Valley was originally called Christilla Valley, named after the first residents, Christian and Matilda Deardorff. They arrived in 1851 and claimed on the floor of the valley. The city was officially incorporated in 1965 and remained a small community until the late 1990s, when it was one of the fastest-growing cities in Oregon. Local government The city has a mayor, Tom Ellis, along with four other city council members. There is also a planning commission, as well as a Park Advisory/Urban Forestry Commission and Citizen Traffic and Public Safety Committee. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. It is a member of the Portland, Oregon metropolitan area, bordering Portland, Clackamas, Damascus, Pleasant Valley, and Sunnyside. Mount Scott, an extinct volcano that is part of the Boring Lava Field, is the highest point in Happy Valley at . Scouters Mountain is also a prominent feature. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 2013 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 13,903 people, 4,408 households, and 3,724 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 4,708 housing units at an average density of . The ethnic makeup of the city was 76.2% White, 1.1% African American, 0.5% Native American, 17.4% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, 0.9% from other ethnicities, and 3.8% from two or more ethnicities. Hispanic or Latino of any ethnicity were 4.0% of the population. There were 4,408 households of which 48.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 74.4% were married couples living together, 6.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 15.5% were non-families. 11.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.15 and the average family size was 3.40. The median age in the city was 37 years. 30.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27% were from 25 to 44; 27.9% were from 45 to 64; and 8.2% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.7% male and 50.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 4,519 people, 1,431 households, and 1,302 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,674.2 people per square mile (646.2/km²). There were 1,500 housing units at an average density of 555.7 per square mile (214.5/km²). The ethnic makeup of the city was 87.39% White, 8.85% Asian, 0.77% African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.15% Pacific Islander, 0.44% from other ethnicities, and 2.10% from two or more ethnicities. Hispanic or Latino of any ethnicity were 1.88% of the population. There were 1,431 households out of which 49.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 83.4% were married couples living together, 4.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 9.0% were non-families. 6.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.16 and the average family size was 3.28. In the city, the population was spread out with 31.4% under the age of 18, 5.0% from 18 to 24, 30.1% from 25 to 44, 26.7% from 45 to 64, and 6.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females, there were 99.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $93,131, and the median income for a family was $95,922. Males had a median income of $68,125 versus $43,667 for females. The per capita income for the city was $36,665. About 0.6% of families and 1.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.2% of those under age 18 and none of those age 65 or over. Education Happy Valley is part of the North Clackamas School District. Clackamas High School, Happy Valley Middle School, Mount Scott Elementary, Oregon Trail Elementary, Rock Creek Middle School, Scouters Mountain Elementary, Spring Mountain Elementary, and Verne A. Duncan Elementary serve the student population. Notable people * Hailey Kilgore, actress References External links *Official website *Entry for Happy Valley in the Oregon Blue Book *Profile of Happy Valley from the State of Oregon's Infrastructure Finance Authority Category:Cities in Oregon Category:Cities in Clackamas County, Oregon Category:Portland metropolitan area Category:1965 establishments in Oregon